Mi feliz, feliz Navidad
by yamila.ar
Summary: Odio la Navidad. Porque en lugar de reinar la paz, armonía, bondad y sinceridad que todos predican, el mundo entero se vuelve más hipócrita de lo normal... Fic navideño publicado con cierto retraso


MI FELIZ, FELIZ NAVIDAD

Llamé a mamá como de costumbre. No es que sea una fecha importante para mí, soy ateo, y no debería importarme. Pero a ella sí le importa, y si no la llamo dirá que me olvidé de ella. No se molesta si no la llamo para el cumpleaños, pero Navidad es otra historia.

Comí comida china con Wilson como de costumbre. Un ateo y un judío juntos y solos en Nochebuena. Suena gay, pero lo cierto es que para nosotros es otra noche solitaria en el año. Da igual, lo mismo que cualquier otra noche de cena hablando con el amigo del primer tema que se nos cruce.

Wilson se fue como de costumbre cerca de las diez, quizá un poco después.

Y yo me quedé mirando "Cuento de Navidad otra vez en la tele.

En el preciso momento en que Ebenezer Scrooge gritaba "que Dios los bendiga a todos" escuché sonar mi teléfono. Miré la pantallita del inalámbrico. Como de costumbre, Cuddy molestando, intentando desearme feliz Navidad. ¿Qué acaso hay judíos que celebran la Navidad? Ya no entiendo nada...

Casi al mismo tiempo mi celular también sonó. Lo abrí y revisé con la mano libre. Mensaje de texto de Cameron. Otra que no es coherente con lo que dice. Atea celebrando el nacimiento de Jesús. Debe ser estupidez contagiada del rubiales.

Aburrido como estaba abrí mi portátil sobre la mesa ratona y consulté mi programa de correo. Mis cuatro lacayos habían hecho un texto en común que me enviaron para comunicarme sus buenos deseos.

Odio la Navidad. Con toda el alma (si tuviera una, claro está). Porque en lugar de reinar la paz, armonía, bondad y sinceridad que todos predican, el mundo entero se vuelve más hipócrita de lo normal. Todos saludan a todos. Me saludan felices a mí, aunque sé que no les caigo bien, aunque sé que me odian. Y el veintiséis por la mañana, pasados los efectos de la Navidad y el alcohol, vuelven a ser como antes. Vuelven a pelearse por cuál es la mejor pareja de la telenovela; vuelven a desear verme muerto, o sufriendo mucho. Hasta la próxima Navidad.

Dieron las doce cuando apoyé la cabeza en el brazo del sofá con una botella de whisky en mi mano. Puse mi otro brazo tras mi cabeza y alcé mi mirada a un pino pobremente decorado con algunas luces y una estrella sobre el piano. Había un regalo debajo, envuelto en un papel que alguna vez supo ser blanco, y que ahora luce amarillento con manchas viejas de café, grasa y alcohol. Y atada a él, una postal del árbol navideño de Nueva York rezaba:

"Gregory: Éste será el último regalo de Navidad que te envíe. El último hasta que decidas hablarme. De verdad que no entiendo por qué me odias. Pero, lo quieras o no, soy tu padre, y seguiré siéndolo siempre. Abre el paquete cuando te sientas en paz conmigo. Te quiere JOHN House."

He ahí mi Navidad. El pino que guardo y saco cada Nochebuena ya decorado y el regalo que dejo cuidadosamente a su pie. Mi ritual privado en cuanto Wilson me deja. O cuando Stacy se iba a dormir en otras épocas. No representa más que un culto a la mentira, un homenaje magistral a mi máxima número uno, a la condición básica que toda la humanidad comparte.

Mentiras de mi madre hacia John House, que la creyó una santa hasta el día de su muerte. Mentiras de su mejor amigo, que tuvo esa aventura con Blythe de la que salí yo. Mentiras de mi madre hacia mí, que durante toda mi vida intentó convencerme de que John era mi padre. Mentiras al mundo, al sistema.

Mentiras y más mentiras. Iguales a las que ostenta orgulloso el planeta entero en estas fechas. Igual que el falso espíritu navideño de ese árbol y ese regalo. Iguales a las que le conté a aquella paciente una vez para justificar mi odio hacia John.

Hice un brindis silencioso por la mentira, dirigiéndome simbólicamente a ese altar que he construido. Empiné la botella contra mis labios para tomar un trago que me quemó la garganta.

Me emborraché, como es mi costumbre cada Navidad. Cerca del mediodía siguiente, con la resaca aún a cuestas, volví a embolsar árbol y regalo y los escondí otra vez en el fondo de mi armario. Hasta el próximo año. Y volví a meterme en la cama junto a dos Vicodinas.

Mi Navidad de mentiras.

Mentiras que contrarresto siempre con una única verdad: que jamás abriré ese regalo.

FIN


End file.
